


Truth or Dare

by spacedaydreamer



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games), Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma - Fandom
Genre: Multi, blindfolds and gags; as well as ropes, ho boy. ho boy how to tag this one., it's basically that cuckolding meme but junpei is /really/ into it, some light bondage/bdsm stuff, there's also hair pulling, yeah this is just straight up no holds barred smut btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedaydreamer/pseuds/spacedaydreamer
Summary: The game was something that was a bit childish, and was honestly something Junpei had never actually expected to play- was it not just a game for high school girls?Still, if it led to things like this happening... then he'd be more than willing to play it again.





	Truth or Dare

“Okay, your turn Junpei. Truth or dare.”

He crossed his arms, face already just a bit red from their previous rounds. Carlos had his usual bright smile on his face, and Akane looked like she was enjoying their game just a _bit_ too much- but that was probably just because she was the best at coming up with dares, and Junpei always chose dare. At the very least, it was Carlos targeting him this time- he tended to be nicer. Usually.

“Dare.”

“ _Again,_ Junpei?”

“Yeah.”

“Ugh, we all know you’ve got no shame!”

“Hey, texting Sigma and asking to see his fursona is _hardly_ a hard dare.”

Carlos crossed his arms and sighed- before taking a moment to think of an obvious work-around to Junpei’s stubbornness.

“Alright then, fine. I _dare_ you… to tell us what your most secret sexual fantasy for the three of us is.”

“Th-That’s just a truth!”

“No, because I’m _daring_ you to say it.”

“That’s- Akane, he’s cheating!”

“He dared you to do it, Junpei. I say it stands.”

He knew that his face was bright red, but he couldn’t say no to the both of them, staring at him so expectantly. Well, it _was_ truth or dare… he couldn’t back down now. Not with his pride on the line- he was one who never lost a dare.

“Alright, I’ll tell… but you guys have to promise that you won’t think it’s weird.”

Akane just smiled and laughed, patting him on the back.

“Junpei, I’m pretty sure it’d be hard for you to have a fantasy that’s really _that_ weird for us. Y’know, considering everything we’ve been through.”

“Fair…” Taking a deep breath, he shrugged. “Alright, then. In truth, well… I, uh… I guess the easiest way to put it would be… I want to watch you two have sex.”

“That’s it?” Carlos didn’t laugh, but he did smile just a bit. “I mean, we could do that if you really wanted…”

“No, actually… there’s more.”

Both of the others in the room raised an eyebrow, and Junpei felt his face start to flush up. Dammit, this was… actually kinda embarrassing.

“I… I want to watch you guys have sex, but like… I’m tied up. Completely restrained, can’t move… but I’m right there, and watching. And like, the two of you are just _really_ having a good time, being as loud as you want… just totally rubbing it in that you’re having sex and I’m only able to watch. As well… still being tied up once you’ve finished, and not being able to do anything but keep sitting in the chair while you guys, uh… ‘help’ me…”

He knew that he was blushing like a maniac, but he hadn’t expected Akane and Carlos to go so red as well. It was Akane who spoke up first, voice just a bit higher than usual.

“It sounds like you’ve put a lot of thought into that fantasy, Jumpy…”

“It’s… sorta what I like to imagine when I’m away for work…”

He cleared his throat, all of them sitting in silence for a bit- until much to his surprise, it was _Carlos_ who spoke.

“Well… do you want to give it a shot?”

“Wh-What?!”

“I-I mean… are you interested, Akane? I have to admit, I’m a bit curious…”

“Oh, I’d be all for it!”

“ _Wh-Wh-What?!_ ”

Of all the possible reactions he could’ve gotten, _this_ was not one of the ones he’d been expecting. A bit of confusion, maybe some light teasing- but _definitely_ not an immediate proposal to just up and give it a shot.

“Hold on a second, guys- are you _sure_ about this? I mean, you’re _okay_ with that?”

“Of course, Jumpy. I have to admit, I do love it when you squirm…”

Akane pressed up against his side as she said ‘squirm’, trailing a finger softly down his spine. Carlos then followed suit, pressing up against his other side while gently running his fingers through Junpei’s hair. They’d already accomplished their goal- Junpei was indeed squirming, biting his lip to keep down the moans he could already feel starting up.

_Damn_ they were good.

Before he could react, Junpei found himself getting lifted into the air by Carlos, and Akane was following after with one of the chairs from their table. There was a tangle of limbs as he was eventually deposited into the chair, now set up to face the bed- and then Akane got right to work at tying his arms and legs down. It was certainly erotic, but a part of him was always just a _bit_ amused when he remembered why exactly she’d gotten so good at trying knots…

After a moment, both Akane and Carlos stood back to admire their work- before they turned to each other, faces just a bit red and breathing just a bit heavy. Junpei watched as they took each others clothes off, his breath hitching just a bit when Carlos began to tease at Akane’s bra… damn. _Damn_.

Carlos laid Akane gently down on the bed, but she quickly switched their positions and began to kiss him deeply, while her hands started to wander downwards. Junpei bit his lip once more when he saw her fingers skirt the bulge in Carlos’s pants, and he was wishing _so badly_ that it was him on the bed right now…

“Akane…”

Carlos’s voice was low, and Junpei could see the love and lust in his eyes- Junpei wanted nothing more than for those eyes to look at him in the same way, but Carlos very pointedly made sure to never look at all in Junpei’s direction.

“Yes, Carlos?”

“I love you.”

With those words he switched their positions again, this time Akane letting out a little squeak as she bounced ever so slightly on the bed. From there, Carlos gently began to tease at Akane’s skin, leaving a trail of kisses down her collarbone, and down between her breasts. She seemed to be holding it together rather well, until Carlos took one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking lightly while his hand played with the other. Her moans of pleasure were immediate, and it was making Junpei _painfully_ aware of how hard his dick was getting- goddamn. Goddamn. _Goddamn_.

They didn’t need to share words to know that they were both ready, as they went to pull off each other’s bottoms. By the time it was just underwear, Junpei could _see_ Akane’s arousal through her panties… and despite the fact that neither of them were looking at him, he _knew_ that they both knew how hard he was.

Still, it wasn’t his turn. He was sure as hell looking _forwards_ to his turn, but he had to endure this very specific form of torture until it was finally his turn.

“Nnnn!”

It seemed that they’d gotten their underwear off as well while Junpei had been distracted, and Carlos had begun to tease Akane with his fingers. Slowly, gently, he was brushing his thumb up against her clit, and each second of contact was making her squirm and her grip tighten onto the bedsheets. Junpei’s breathing got heavier as he watched her feet curl in pleasure- _he_ wanted to be the one doing that. He wanted to hear her moan his name as he began to finger her, feeling her arousal drip down his hand… but it was Carlos’s name that she was moaning, and Carlos who was currently pleasuring her while Junpei could only watch.

_Goddamn they were good at this_.

They slowed only for a moment to roll the condom onto Carlos’s cock, his panting growing heavier as Akane took her sweet time teasing him. After it was on, there were more moans while she pushed him down on his back, and began to rub lube over him. It was only then that she began to lower herself down onto him, their moans growing louder and more pleasurable.

Junpei watched as they began to rock their hips in unison, his own hips moving in time with them. He’d long since started moaning when he fidgeted, each movement as he pulled against the ropes tying him down only making him more and more aware of how painfully erect he was in the moment. He wanted _so badly_ to be with them, to be a part of this and for them both to be calling his name, just like they were calling each other’s names… but he had to have patience.

_Damn_ , patience could be hard sometimes.

It felt like it was taking _hours_ for the two of them to finish, moans growing louder and louder in intensity as their hips began to move faster and faster. However, it eventually came- and Junpei watched, still horny as ever, as they both orgasmed in near-unison.

They took their sweet time separating from each other, sure to give plenty of kisses and cuddle time… and only after _ages_ of that, did either of them look over at Junpei. Akane looked to be especially pleased by how squirmy he was at the moment, walking over to him, still completely nude, with a hand on her chin.

“Now, now… were you just _watching_ all that? Don’t you know it’s rude to stare, Jumpy?”

“I-I-“

“Shhh…” She pressed a finger up against his lips, smirking slightly as an idea seemed to pop into her head. After a moment she turned over to Carlos, who was watching in amusement. “Could you grab the gag and blindfold? He was allowed to watch _all_ of that, I think he needs to be punished for being so _rude_. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Oh, _definitely_.”

Well, _this_ wasn’t in the plan, but Junpei was _absolutely_ not against it. He offered no resistance when Carlos tied the blindfold around his eyes, and secured the gag- he could no longer see at all, but it was only making him even more excited.

“Now, let’s see… you’ve been so _bad_ , Jumpy. Really, we should be… _punishing_ you.”

She drew a finger slowly down his jaw bone, waiting until she reached the chin to lift his head slightly back. Once she did, she began to work her fingers through his hair, tugging at it and making him moan- or at least, moan the best he could with a gag in his mouth.

While she was doing that, he felt Carlos’s hands press up against the bulge in his pants- immediately he began to squirm, making Akane’s grip on his hair pull more and eliciting more moans. Really, they were a dangerous combination; but that’s why he loved them so much. After a careful moment, he felt his belt being loosened and his pants being wiggled down, but not fully off his legs thanks to the restraints. They were resting at about mid-shin, fabric rubbing against his legs, but all he could think about was his underwear. Why was it still _on?_

“Akane, would you look at this? Really, I can only imagine what sort of dirty thoughts he must be having… tsk tsk, Junpei.”

Carlos’s hand began to stroke Junpei’s dick through the fabric of his boxers, making his toes curl. He attempted to make noises of protest, insist that he most certainly had _not_ been thinking such dirty things and play along… but all he could do was moan into the gag, his words completely lost.

“No talking, Jumpy. You should really know better than that.”

She gave a particularly firm tug on his hair, and he pushed himself back against the chair the hardest he could to quell the moans. Still, it was a pointless effort- Akane had slipped the hand that wasn’t wrapped in his hair under his shirt and began to play with one of his nipples, pinching and twisting it as it got harder under her touch.

“Oh my… I think I’ll be needing to get these boxers off, he looks like he’s about to tear through them. And we’d _certainly_ have to punish you for something like that.”

‘ _Please rip please rip please rip please rip._ ’

Unfortunately for him, they didn’t rip- Carlos managed to slide them off in one piece, resting above his pants. He could hear movement, but he couldn’t really tell what was going on- aside from Akane’s hands still teasing his chest and pulling his hair respectively, he had no real connection with anything outside of the chair. However, he _could_ still hear… and straining his ears, he could make out the sound of them talking; probably whispering to each other and planning something more.

Junpei moaned hard when Carlos _finally_ began to stroke his dick, sounds still muffled by the gag but _plenty_ audible. Akane had leaned over, pulling his head back slightly so she could put her mouth right beside his ear- her breath was hot on his skin, and it sent shivers down his spine.

“You’re really having _fun_ , aren’t you Jumpy? You’re so _dirty_ , getting turned on by something like this.”

‘ _Oh fuck yes. Oh fuck **yes**._ ’

“Jumpy, using our esper connection to talk is _cheating_. You should know better…”

He hadn’t even realized that he’d done that- but in the time it took him to wonder about just how much of what he was feeling was getting sent, he felt a quick succession of things happening to him all at once.

First, Akane’s hand left his hair. He let out a bit of a whimper as it happened- perhaps it was a pathetic noise, but it accurately represented his desire for her to keep pulling and playing with it. However, despite his noises her hand went to join the other one on his chest, teasing his skin and nipples while she began to nip and suck at his skin. While that happened he could feel a condom being rolled on, and he began to squirm _more_ \- it all just felt _so good_.

If blindfolds made things this much better, he’d have to offer to wear it more often.

Caught up in thoughts, he was unprepared for the feeling of something warm and soft and- oh holy fuck, Carlos had gone down on him. His hips jerked forwards slightly on instinct as his moans grew louder and louder, now just _completely_ at the mercy of whatever Akane and Carlos wanted to do to him. Akane was in the process of sucking at his skin, hard enough that it was _certain_ to leave marks; and Carlos was taking his sweet time pleasuring him, still determined to be one _hell_ of a tease even with Junpei’s dick in his mouth.

Regardless of Carlos’s determination though, Junpei could tell he was getting close. Both Carlos and Akane were beginning to move a bit faster, tease a bit harder, and Junpei was responding in turn. His hips rocked the best they could from his seated position, building up higher and higher and-

He moaned _hard_ when he finally came, slumping back into the chair and breathing heavy. After a few moments, he felt the blindfold and gag removed, and he turned to see Akane and Carlos’s faces- before he could even say anything they’d gotten to work at removing the ropes tying him to the chair, allowing Junpei a moment to rub his wrists where he’d made red marks from pulling so much.

“…. _damn_ , you guys are good at that.”

Both of them laughed, and he could see a hint of an embarrassed blush on Carlos’s face. He didn’t know _how_ he’d managed to fall in love with the two most beautiful and wonderful people in the world, but he had… and goddamn did it make him happy.

There was another quick shuffle of limbs as he found himself being gently deposited onto the bed, right in the middle of Carlos and Akane. He felt Carlos draping an arm over them both, and smiled as Akane cuddled back into him- this was just perfect.

“Carlos, Akane, I love you.”

Carlos kissed the back of his neck while Akane gave his hand a gentle squeeze, responding for the both of them.

“We love you too, Junpei. And… I think we should maybe try that again, sometime.”

“U-Um… yeah. I’d like that.”

He heard Carlos chuckle at his response, and Junpei couldn’t help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> The alternative description to this one is "cuckolding bondage kink XXX hot boy/boy with female dom" because my friends and I were joking about how I should just give this thing the most generic porn description humanly possible.
> 
> Aaaaaanyways, this sorta came from a headcanon that I've had for some time now that Junpei's really into bondage, and the idea of being tied up and watching Akane and Carlos have sex just sorta snowballed out of that.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! And I hope you enjoyed this one, huehuehue.


End file.
